De un combate al otro
by Alyshaluz
Summary: Los caballeritos de bronce caen de un combate que ellos conocen a uno nuevo: la escuela y el mundo "adulto". Todo por amor.. qué lindo. Incluye un nuevo secuestro de Saori, un hijo perdido y cambios de personalidad. Secuela de "Ikki busca pareja".
1. Pre

Disclaimer: Estos Personajes no me pertenecen, son del señor Kurumada. Tampoco me pertenece el **estilo**, que se lo estoy copiando al incomparable Terry Pratchett, claro que la copia está a mil años, no, miento, **cien mil años** luz del original.

Sólo la idea es mía.

______________________________________________________________________

Capítulo 1:

El secuestro

-¿Sabes qué? – dijo Hyoga en un susurro apenas audible – Esta cuestión no va a resultar...

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – respondió Ikki.

-Porque ella nos está mirando...

-¡No me avisaste antes! – reclamó Ikki, al tiempo que la profesora, muy molesta, les quitaba a ambos la hoja de la prueba. **(**La prueba era de álgebra. Ikki odia el álgebra. Si el álgebra fuera persona le habría aplicado su puño fantasma.**)**

-Muy bien, chicos listos; escriban cien veces "no debo copiar en las pruebas" – dijo la profesora, echando chispas por los ojos. Shiryu los miraba con lástima, Seiya con burla, y Shun contemplaba a la profesora con aprobación:

-Buena decisión, señora Higgins, así ellos no volverán a hacer eso tan feo-dijo Shuncito.

Pero... ¿Cómo llegaron los pobres niños de bronce a ser unos estudiantes, si tenían sus vidas plenas y felices de luchadores al servicio de Athena? Así fue:

Habían estado de novios con sus respectivas parejas ya cuatro largos años, y las chicas estaban pensando en formalizar el asunto; o sea, casarse de una buena vez. Para esto, obviamente, necesitaban dos cosas: el permiso de Athena (que era tremendamente fácil de conseguir) y un trabajo nuevo para sus futuros maridos. Porque, como es lógico, no querían esposos que de un momento a otro pudieran ser asesinados por los dementes que cada cierto tiempo secuestraban a Saori y amenazaban con matarla a menos que los caballeros llegaran a cierta parte en cierta cantidad de horas y todo eso _**(Algunos de estos dementes que secuetraban a Saori habían sido: Barney y sus amigos, el conejo sicópata de pascua, el Grinch, el Correcaminos y la Madrastra de Cenicienta. (Obviamente no eran ellos, sino gente que creía que era ellos.) Es necesario mencionar que la Madrastra de Cenicienta fue la que le dio a Tatsumi su primer beso.**_).

Se reunieron en un cónclave secreto en el único lugar donde nadie las espiaría: el baño de mujeres del aeropuerto. Las chicas extranjeras y con algo de solvencia económica -Hilda, Fler, June y Shunrei (Shunrei, que era tranquila y dulce pero no tonta, capitalizó entre los turistas su talento culinario y vendía recetas y platos preparados en los pueblos. Con eso ganó una suma suficiente como para viajar en avión a Japón cuando era necesario. Por su parte, June tenía pases libres de vuelo por el solo hecho de ser habitante del Santuario. Fler e Hilda eran millonarias.) - llegaron desde donde estaban viviendo a un aeropuerto en Japón donde Miho las esperaba, y no permanecieron en el lugar más de dos horas, el tiempo que ocuparon en decidir lo siguiente: debían hablar con sus noviecitos, primero dulcemente para que dejaran sus vidas de guerreros, y si no resultaba, hacerles la ley del hierro, perdón, del hielo, para que esos infelices supieran que sin ellas no podían vivir y regresaran como perros apaleados a pedir su gracia y perdón...

Shunrei, que era la que más tiempo llevaba de relación con uno de ellos (más de diez años... toda una vida), al mismo tiempo era la más furiosa con la actitud de mártir eterno de Shiryu. Estaba harta. Le irritaba esa idea de "ups, no me puedo quedar, es que debo ir a luchar, nadie más puede hacerlo, y para vencer, me apachurro los ojos o me desangro porque me gusta sacrificarme". Mientras más reflexionaba, más le molestaba el asunto, así que cuando Shiryucito llegó en una de sus visitas relámpago para verla, se encontró a la chinita echando humo como tren.

-¿Estás bien, Shunrei? – su voz sonaba adecuadamente preocupada.

-Uy, sí, de lo mejor – respondió ella – aquí estoy esperando recibir de repente la noticia de tu muerte, tal como ya me ha pasado otras veces. ¿Crees que es divertido permanecer acá y preguntarme a cada momento si el hombre de mi vida vivirá lo suficiente como para ver el atardecer? ¡Claro que estoy bien!

-Shunrei, lo siento, pero es mi deber...

-¡Hay veintiocho postulantes a la armadura del dragón! Lo averigüé en la página de la fundación. Athena proclamó que ustedes _tenían derecho a vidas normales_. Tú puedes dejar esto cuando quieras, y nadie te lo impediría... Otro caballero tomará tu lugar y el mundo seguirá siendo el mismo. Por favor, Shiryu, déjalo ya...

-Es que... me necesitan.

-Te necesito yo también...

-Sí, pero... – Shiryu dudaba en abrir su corazón. No permanecía en la Fundación por un excesivo afán de sacrificio, ni por una oscura tendencia sicópata o suicida; la mayor razón era...- lo que sucede, Shunrei, es que no sabría hacer nada más.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Shunrei, sin creer lo que oía.

-No sabría hacer nada más, me entrenaron para esto; apenas sé las cuatro operaciones básicas. Sé mucho de filosofía oriental, pero nada más... soy un cero en ciencias, lógica, arte... ¿a qué empleo podría optar? No sirvo para otras cosas...

-Shiryu, puedes estudiar...

-Ya tengo veintidós años, me da vergüenza compartir los estudios con niños de nueve; tú sabes que tendría que ir al cuarto año si vuelvo a clases, linda; y no puedo hacer eso.

-Ya encontraremos algo que hacer... - dijo ella, y empezó a sonar un teléfono con la canción de "Casablanca" (Creo que esa canción ya es de dominio público; si no lo es, entonces sonó un vals. Es que Shiryu puede ser muy romántico y eligió un tono acorde a su personalidad para su teléfono móvil.**)**

-¿Qué es sonido? Creería que es de un teléfono, si no supiera que acá no tenemos señal – se extrañó ella.

-Sí es un teléfono... el mío. Es que pedí que pusieran una antena para estar siempre ubicable – explicó él, señalando una estructura que parecía árbol, pero era una antena con ramitas que le servían para pasar camuflada.

Esto la indignó; ¿Así que el lindo había hecho instalar una antena y no se había dado el trabajo de llamarla seguido? ¡Qué odioso! Se levantó muy digna mientras él atendía el teléfono y entró a la casa.

Era Shun al habla; Athena había sido secuestrada.

-Entonces tenemos que estar en Nueva York en dos días para que nos den más antecedentes. Muy bien. Voy para allá – dijo Shiryu después de oír las noticias. Colgó, quiso entrar a la casa pero... la puerta estaba cerrada con pestillo por dentro.

-Shunrei, tengo que irme, quiero despedirme.

-Lárgate entonces.

-Necesito mis cosas...

-Ahí las tienes, desalmado. – y se las tiró.

-¿Me vas a dejar ir sin un beso?

-AHÍ TIENES TU BESO – respondió ella tirándole el cepillo con el que limpiaba la taza del baño. Una mujer furiosa es capaz de todo.

Suspirando, él recogió sus cosas mientras Seiya, que había llegado recién, lo observaba seriamente.

-Así que a ti también te llegó... – comentó el Pegaso.

-Hola, Seiya... ¿viniste a buscarme?

-Sí, porque Miho rompió conmigo y no tenía nada más que hacer.

-Déjame adivinar: ¿Te reclamó que siguieras siendo un caballero?

-Sí. No quiso entender que es lo único que podemos ser en la vida...

Así que los tristes caballeritos comenzaron su triste viaje para volver a su triste trabajo: salvar a su diosa.

Continuará...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas al pie:


	2. La lucha

Capítulo 2: La lucha.

Los caballeritos de bronce se reunieron en Tokio para partir a Nueva York. Shun – que era el más enterado – les contó lo que había pasado: Una mañana despertó, desayunó, le escribió un mail a June, fue a saludar a Saori y esta diosa no estaba. Al rato llegó un mensajero motorizado y le entregó un DVD con la grabación de una asustada Saori que decía que si no llegaban en tres días a Nueva York y vencían a los Terribles Tiranos, ella sería devorada y su corazón entregado a las fieras...

-Ya – dijo Hyoga, sin preocuparse demasiado.

-Los noto raros – dijo Shun después de un tiempo. - ¿A ustedes también les dieron sus novias el ultimátum, eso de "deja de ser caballero de una vez que me desespero"?

-Sí – respondieron al unísono.

-Creo que las chicas se pusieron de acuerdo – dijo Shun. – No me molesta mucho, porque creo que ya es hora de hacer otras cosas con nuestra vida. Hemos luchado demasiado, me gustaría ejercer otras profesiones, para variar.

-No sabemos hacer nada más – repuso Hyoga.

-Pues tendríamos que estudiar – dijo Shun, encantado con la idea.

-Tendríamos que recuperar como diez años de educación – se quejó Hyoga.

-Y yo no pienso volver a una escuela donde tenga que estudiar junto a niños chicos – amenzó Ikki.

-Yo no pienso volver a una escuela – dijo Seiya.

-Hay otras maneras – dijo Shun -: autoaprendizaje, Internet, tutorías...

-No, Shun – dijo cansadamente Ikki – no va a resultar... Mejor explícame cómo vamos a localizar a Saori y sus secuestradores en Nueva York si esa ciudad es tan grande...

-Hay que llamar al teléfono de Saori cuando lleguemos y ellos nos dirían lo que hay que hacer.

-Secuestradores tecnológicos... a lo que hemos llegado – reclamó Ikki.

-No todos son unos anti progreso como tú, Fénix – repuso Hyoga.

-Esas cosas las hizo el diablo – murmuró Ikki. Hilda, como buena sacerdotisa anticuada, pensaba que todo lo inventado después del siglo XV era maléfico, e Ikki confiaba mucho en su criterio_**.( A pesar de su desprecio por todo aquello que sonara a modernidad, Hilda e Ikki le tenían un gran aprecio a la red, porque a través de ella podían propagar sus ideas antiprogresistas... Además, era muy útil para pedir pizzas y bajar videos de bromas. Si alguien les hacía ver la contradicción vital en todo esto, Hilda decía que el Internet era una creación y no un invento. Y si ese alguien insistía, Hilda lo excomulgaba e Ikki le aplicaba su puño fantasma.)**_

-Vamos llegando, abróchense los cinturones – avisó Shiryu.

-Gracias, señorita azafata – respondieron los demás, riendo, pero pronto la risa se congelaría en sus rostros...

El jet privado sufrió una ligera vacilación en su aterrizaje, pero no pasó a mayores; los pasajeros bajaron con quemaduras superficiales, excepto Shiryu, que parecía muy ofendido.

Acordaron con los secuestradores encontrarse en el Central Park a las cinco de la tarde. Ellos debían estar con sus armaduras. Los chicos llegaron puntuales, y se encontraron con los enemigos que ya los estaban esperando. A pesar de que el lugar estaba lleno de gente, nadie se asustó al ver a un grupo de locos con armaduras; pensaban que eran parte de una "performance".

-Al fin nos vemos las caras, santitos – dijo el más alto, que parecía el líder – ustedes deberán enfrentarse con nosotros y vencernos antes de la caída del sol, es decir, en tres horas más.

-Es verano, así que técnicamente el sol se oculta a las nueve – dijo Hyoga.

-Nosotros ponemos las reglas, genio – respondió el líder -. Le daremos a cada uno un mapa para ubicar a su enemigo. Si lo vence, tiene derecho a ayudar a sus compañeros. Cada uno de nosotros tiene un pedazo del mapa que les servirá para ubicar a Athena. Deben salvarla antes del plazo fijado, o morirá... guaja guaja... ¿Alguna duda?

-Sí – dijo Shun - ¿hay alguna manera de solucionar esto sin violencia?

-No. ¿Algo más?

-¿Por qué hacen esto? – Seiya usó una pose de superhéroe al preguntar esto.

-Somos malos. ¿Otra?

-¿Han pensado en que ser o sentirse malvado, o creer en verdades antiéticas contrarias a nuestra moral convencional, no significan una razón válida para comportarse fuera de los parámetros que nos otorga nuestro sistema de derechos ajustados a la idea moderna del hombre libre y soberano? – Shiryu quiere saber.

-¿Qué? – preguntó el líder.

-Si han pensado que no tienen una razón válida para ser malos – aclaró Hyoga.

-Sí, y no nos importa. ¿Otra?

-¿Cuándo empezamos? – Ikki fue el de la pregunta.

-Ahora. Pierre, entrega los mapas.

Pierre era un joven de cabello largo y celeste. Al entregar el mapa a Hyoga, lo miró con un odio personal, dedicado y especial.

Los chicos de bronce observaron los mapas.

-¡Comenzamos! – dijo el líder.

-¡Yo tengo una duda!- dijo Shun- ¿Para dónde está el Norte? No traje mi brújula.

-Buena pregunta – comentaron los otros. **(**El entrenamiento de un caballero incluye lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, meditación, desarrollo del cosmos, reflexiones sobre la justicia, autocontrol, autocuidado, ejercicios para tonificar la musculatura, técnicas de bronceado y cuidado del cabello, pero no incluye ubicación espacio temporal. Uno tiene que pelear igual, sea donde sea el lugar en que esté. Como consecuencia, los niños de bronce, pobrecitos, no sabían nada de geografía...**)**

-Hacia allá – explicó una de las chicas del grupo, y se fue.

-Bien, querubines; vamos separándonos. A mí me tocó un tal Coyote Loco. – dijo Ikki.

-El mío es Pierre Menard. ¡Vaya, un francés! Tal vez conozca a mi maestro Camus quenpazdescanse – dijo Hyoga.

-Quenpazdescanse – repitieron los otros.

-Yo lucharé contra Gran Jefe. Qué novedad, siempre me toca el líder – dijo Seiya, levemente orgulloso.

-Yo me enfrentaré a El Fiel Divino. A mí me llueven los religiosos. – dijo Shiryu.

-Cuidado con los ojos – aconsejaron los demás.

-Yo lucharé con... uf... linda la cosa... con las tres Gracias. Me tocaron mujeres... esto parece karma- reclamó Shun -. Siempre me tocan los afeminados, las mujeres, los delicados...

-Yo termino rápido y te ayudo, hermano – dijo cariñosamente Ikki.

-Gracias. Ojalá que ESTA VEZ te demores un poco, siempre quedo como debilucho frente al mundo.

-Nunca antes te había molestado.

-Nunca antes había estado en Nueva York. Y nunca antes había tenido veintiún años. ¿No podrías confiar un poquito en mí?

-¿No podrías simplemente agradecer que alguien se preocupe por ti? Si yo hubiera tenido quien se preocupara por mí...

-No me vayas a salir ahora con la típica historia de "Ikki cargando a Shun, sus pies descalzos, la lucha por su vida" y esas cursilerías, porque he oído lo mismo por años y ya me está cansando.

-Qué ingrato, hermanito. Si mamá te viera...

-Basta ya, Ikki, soy adulto. Deja de mirarme como al hijo que no tienes...

El resto de los caballeros miraba la escena comiendo hot-dogs que habían comprado por ahí cerca.

-Necesito aire, soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme solo- siguió Shun.

-Es que no quiero que te pase nada.

-Ikki, necesito que confíes en mí. ¿Estoy recibiendo tu retroalimentación a este respecto?

-Sí, Shun, te entiendo, pero debes entenderme a mí...

-¿Te conté que a veces perdía a propósito para que aparecieras? Es que a veces sentía que era la única manera en que nos podíamos juntar como familia.

-Chicos – dijo Shiryu (la voz de la razón) – , pueden seguir con su discusión después de haber salvado a Saori. ¿Ya?

-Bueno – dijeron los hermanos, después de lanzarse la última mirada.

(Hay que pensar que Shun era un joven sano y común de veintiún años, pero Ikki en su mente lo seguía viendo como un niñito tierno y regordete de seis. Aunque Shun llegara a ser un proxeneta asqueroso, flacuchento, hediondo, sucio, que fume cigarros de mala calidad y golpee a los cachorritos, Ikki seguirá viéndolo como un niñito tierno y regordete de seis años. Y es imposible que lo deje ser independiente. Eso supera las capacidades de Ikki.)

Y ¡partieron! A buscar a sus enemigos por las callecitas de Nueva York...

Nota especial: El título del capítulo se refiere a la lucha entre los hermanos, no a la lucha entre los enemigos.

Continuará...


	3. Los combates

Capítulo 3: los combates.

Los santitos se dispersaron para luchar con sus enemigos. Los combates son simultáneos. Sigamos al dragoncito sexy para ver qué le pasa:

-¡Soy tu enemigo y te derrotaré! - dijo el Fiel Divino, un guerrero vestido como curita, pero con sotana amarillo canario.

Y comenzaron con la pelea: golpes por aquí, golpes por allá, la fuerza del dragón, rayo petrificador, Shiryu se sacó la armadura (las mujeres que contemplaban la escena lo vitorearon) y de pronto... suena un teléfono: la canción de "Casablanca".

-¿Me esperas un poquito? – pidió Shiryu. El Fiel Divino dejó de lanzarle golpes y miró a Shiryu rebuscar en su destrozada camiseta para sacar el teléfono. Era Shunrei. El dragoncito sonrió aliviado.

-¡Shunrei! ¡Qué felicidad! Pensé que nunca más me hablarías... En Nueva York. No te he llamado porque no tuve tiempo, secuestraron a Athena y... no, no es que valore mi trabajo más que a ti, sólo que... sí, mi vida, perdón, lo siento. No, no estoy siendo sarcástico. Shunrei, yo... sí, también te amo. ¿Qué? ¿Qué te llame como? No, linda, aquí hay un enemigo y... NO, si no me da vergüenza nuestro amor. Bueno, ya. Te amo mucho, mi chanchita amorocha... muac, muac, chiqui chiqui muac. Adiós, llámame en dos horas. Muac. – Y cortó, muy circunspecto. Hay que reconocer que hasta el más serio de los mortales tiene derecho a ser cariñoso con su mujer, pero estaba sospechando que tal vez exageró la cuota.

El Fiel Divino lo miraba con la boca abierta.

-¿Y tú qué me miras tanto, acaso nunca has visto a un novio pidiendo perdón? – le dijo Shiryu.

-¿"Chanchita amorocha"? ¡Guuaaaaajaaaaa!!!! ¡Qué cursi!!!!!! ¡Par de ridículos!!!!

-No llames ridícula a mi novia... – amenazó Shiryu -. Deja de reírte.

-¿O qué? ¿Me darás muac muac chiqui chiqui muac?

No debió decir eso. Shiryu es tranquilo, pero cuando lo hacen enojar se le va la furia al cerecbro y deja la grande...

-¡La cólera del dragoooooon!!!!! – Ups, creo que se me pasó la mano. Llamaré a urgencia. ¿Me podrías dar el mapa, por favor?

-Sí... – dijo el adolorido Fiel Divino, con un hilo de voz -. Felicitaciones, eres el primero que me ha ganado desde que me entrenaba en Chimbarongo con mi maestro que...

-Sí, ya; adiós – lo cortó Shiryu, corriendo para ver si alguno de sus compañeros necesitaba ayuda.

Muy cerca de ahí, Hyoga ya había terminado con su rival. Fue así:

Después de haber luchado un buen rato, ambos con espada (Hyoga fabricó una súper espada de hielo y AL FIN pudo darle un uso a su escudo) el enemigo Pierre Menard habló así:

-¿Has notado lo MUCHO que te odio, Hyoga?

-Sí, pero no me preocupa, habitualmente los enemigos se odian.

-Yo tengo una extra razón para odiarte. Soy el hijo de Camus de Acuario. ¡Por tu culpa soy huerfanito! Hyoga, tú mataste a mi padre, prepárate a morir.

-Pero fue en una pelea... espera, no entiendo. Camus es ¿tu papá biológico? O sea, tu mami y él hicieron chingui chingui y saliste tú?

-¡Claro! Pero antes se casaron.

-¡Qué fascinante! Así que los caballeros se pueden casar y tener hijos... yo creía que si uno llegaba a dorado era como ser cura... Oye, ¿me dejarías llamar a alguien? – Y antes de que Pierre le respondiera, Hyoga ya había sacado su teléfono para llamar a Fler:

-Fler, hola, te llamo para contarte que igual nos podemos casar aunque yo sea caballero, no tengo por qué renunciar, ¡qué maravilla! ¿No? ¿Tú no quieres un marido caballero? Oye, pero puedo ser dorado y ganar más plata... Bah, contigo no se puede hablar... ¡No, no cortes, mi amor, lo siento! Lo que tú digas, linda... sí, te llamo después...

-¿Terminaste de hablar con tu pareja? A mí me traumó tanto la muerte de mi papi que no puedo tener pareja.

-Qué pena, Pierre, pero así es la vida, éramos enemigos en ese momento y él lo comprendió así. Para mí igual fue doloroso, porque él era mi maestro.

-Eso hace más horrible tu crimen.

-¡Que no fue un crimen, porfiado! ¡Era una batalla para salvar a Athena!

-Hola. Mi nombre es Pierre Menard. Tú mataste a mi padre. Prepárate a morir_**.( Pierre Menard había ensayado muchas veces esa frase. La sacó de una película.)**_

Hyoga estaba punto de perder a paciencia con ese obsesivo, hasta que recordó que él igual era obsesivo con su madre. Empezó a comprender mejor a Pierre.

-Oye, Pierre, perdóname por haber matado a tu papi.

-Bueno, te perdono. De todas maneras, seguramente a mi papi no le gustaría que matara a su alumno. Toma, acá está el mapa.

-Ya. Nos vemos.

-Adiós.

Seiya estaba aún peleando con el Gran Jefe. Era una pelea muy aparatosa, mucha gente los rodeaba animando a uno u otro, y Seiya caía y caía para volver a levantarse y seguir sufriendo... El Gran Líder era mucho más poderoso en apariencia, podía volar, desaparecer, levitar, pero Seiya es el héroe, y todos saben que el héroe no puede ser vencido. Así que Pegasito lindo hizo arder su cosmos pensando en Athena – y seamos sinceros, pensar en el pastel de porotos verdes con queso que preparaba Miho igual ayudó – y golpeó a su adversario con rapidez y pericia, hasta que lo noqueó y le quitó el mapa._**(A mí tampoco me gustan los porotos verdes, pero Seiya tiene un paladar muy especial. Además, hay que pensar que con queso todo es rico.)**_

Más allá Shun se encontraba con sus enemigas, las tres Gracias.

-Qué lindo es – comentaban entre ellas – sería una lástima golpearlo...

-¿Hay alguna manera de resolver esto sin violencia? – preguntó él.

Ellas rieron.

-Claro – dijo Aglae.

-Es una prueba muy difícil – dijo Eufrosina.

-¿Crees que podrías superarla? – preguntó Talía.

-Soy capaz de lo que sea para evitar la violencia.

-Qué bien – dijo Aglae -, porque es precisamente lo opuesto a violencia...

Ikki, por su parte, estaba enfrentándose a Coyote Loco, lo que le causaba más problemas de los que quisiera:

-¡Oh, sí, nene, sigue así! – decía Coyote Loco cada vez que recibía un golpe de Ikki, lo que hacía que éste se enojara más y fuera más violento aún.

-¿Qué te pasa, infeliz? ¿Te gustan los golpes?

-Me encantan... oh, sí... dolooooooorrrrr...

-Tú estás loco.

-Claro, por algo me llaman Coyote Loco.

-Será mejor que me pases de una vez el mapa, porque estoy perdiendo la paciencia y ya no te aguanto.

-Sí, pierde la paciencia... más dolor, qué rico... Oye, ¿podrías aplicarme el puño fantasma? Eso sí debe ser placentero.

-Estás loco...

-Ya te dije que sí lo estoy.

-¡Toma esto, enfermo! – y lo golpeó.

-¡Sí, sí, sí, justo ahí, ayyyyy, síiiiiiiííí!!!!

-No me dejas alternativa. ¡Toma tu puño fantasma!!!!

-Uuuuuyyyyyyy!!!!!

El Coyote Loco cayó de espaldas con una escalofriante sonrisa de placer, y mientras Ikki le sacaba el mapa, susurró: Gracias, fenixcito... contigo yo me ex...

-¡Adiós! – se escabulló el Fénix. Iba de prisa, para salvar a su hermanito y alejarse de ese extraño ser.

Olfateó el ambiente, y siguió la pista de Shun **(**_**Haber pasado tanto tiempo dentro de un volcán -cuando le dio por arreglar su armadura- arruinó el setenta por ciento de la capacidad olfativa de Ikki. Sin embargo, tenía la cualidad de percibir tres cosas: el pan recién horneado, los duraznos en conserva, y el aroma personal de Shun. Lo que nos demuestra que hay cierta obsesión sobreprotectora de parte del Fénix**_**)**.

Lo encontró al poco rato, en una habitación de un famoso hotel, y la visión lo dejó traumado...

Su tierno, dulce y presuntamente inocente hermanito menor estaba DESNUDO con tres mujeres...

Bueno, no estaba desnudo, tenía su ropa interior; y no estaba con ellas, sino frente a ellas. Las mujeres estaban dibujándolo.

-¡Hola, Ikki! Ya casi termino. Estas señoritas fueron tan amables que cambiaron la lucha por una sesión de modelaje.

-Él tiene una musculatura perfecta – dijo Aglae.

-Una textura de piel ideal – repuso Eufrosina.

-Y es muy lindo – afirmó Talía.

-¿Sólo han estado dibujando todo este rato?

-¡Claro, hermano mayor! ¿Qué más pudimos haber hecho? – Shun lo miró con sus grandes ojos llenos de inocencia y el Fénix se arrepintió de haber pensado mal de su hermanito.

Hasta que vio algo...

-¿Por qué tienes la boca hinchada?

Una de las Gracias se rió.

-Me dio alergia la comida del avión.

-¿Y por qué tienes un chupón en el cuello?

Otra Gracia se rió.

-No es chupón, es que la bufanda me dio alergia.

-¿Bufanda en verano?

-¡Mi garganta es débil!

-¿Y ese mordisco en tu muslo?

La tercera Gracia se rió.

-No es mordisco, es alergia al tejido de los pantalones.

-¿Por qué alergia en esa única parte?

-ES ALERGIA, IKKI.

-Ya... mi hermano el alérgico. ¿Nos vamos?

-Sí, ellas terminaron, me visto y nos vamos. ¿Puedes recibir el mapa mientras me preparo? Necesito una ducha...

Ikki se acercó a las sonrientes Gracias para que le entregaran el mapa, y pudo ver el dibujo que habían hecho de su hermano...

Eran puros palotes.

-Nunca hemos sido buenas para dibujar – dijo Aglae. – Pero siempre lo intentamos.

Ikki parecía estar a punto de llorar.

Shun salió del baño y tomó a Ikki de la mano.

-Mejor no pienses en el tema, Ikki – le recomendó Eufrosina antes de que se fueran. _**(¿Qué pasó entre Shun y las Gracias? Shun es incapaz de decir que no; además, puede hacer de todo para evitar la violencia. Por otra parte, es un joven saludable mayor de edad. En conclusión, ¡sí, pasó justo lo que están pensando!)**_

Shun e Ikki se reunieron con los demás, que los estaban esperando hace un buen rato.

-¿Qué les pasó que se demoraron tanto? – quiso saber Seiya.

-Pregúntale al alérgico – dijo Ikki. Shun sonrió con inocencia.

-Tienes el tremendo chupón en el cuello – se burló Hyoga.

-Alergia – aclaró Shun.

-Ordenemos el mapa – dijo Shiryu.

-Nunca he sido bueno para los rompecabezas – advirtió Hyoga.

-Ninguno de nosotros lo es; necesitamos un niño que nos ayude – dijo Shun.

Lo intentaron infructuosamente por quince minutos.

-No va a resultar... – se quejó Hyoga.

-El rompecabezas está numerado, en verdad es muy sencillo armarlo – dijo alguien.

-¡Cierto! – dijo Ikki – Hay números. Yo lo ordeno.

Ikki usó su coordinación visomotora y armó el rompecabezas mientras seis pares de ojos seguían sus movimientos.

-Vaya... así que Saori está atada en el puente de Brooklyn, con una cuerda que una rata esta royendo rápidamente... vamos – dijo Seiya.

-No se molesten, chicos – dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Era Saori, y estaba con Julián "Encarnación-de-Poseidón" Solo.

-Les dije que era sencillo armarlo – dijo Julián muy sonriente.

-¿Tú la salvaste, Julián? – preguntó Seiya.

-No exactamente... yo la secuestré.

-¿Por qué? – preguntaron ellos.

-¡Porque la amo! Así quería demostrarle mi amor.

Los cinco caballeros estaban con la boca abierta.

-¿No es romántico? Me secuestró y me mantuvo amarrada en el puente por tres horas, hasta que nos dimos cuenta de que era simplemente... amor. **(**_**A pesar de las apariencias, Saori no sufrió el llamado "Síndrome de Estocolmo", según informó Tatsumi en la conferencia de prensa en que se anunció el compromiso de su jefa con Julián.)**_

-¿Qué? – dijeron ellos.

-Para celebrar, iremos todos al mejor restaurante de Manhattan, y a los que están en el hospital, les enviaremos flores – dijo Julián.

-Ah, sus novias me llamaron hace media hora, para explicarme ese problema de que ustedes no tienen educación formal y no pueden optar a trabajos... tengo la solución – avisó Saori -. ¡El lunes comienzan las clases!

-¿Qué? – preguntaron ellos.

-Sí, justo la tía de Julián es profesora con montones de doctorados y ella será su tutora particular. Las clases serán en la mansión. La idea es que en doce meses de clases intensivas cubran los nueve años de educación que les faltan, para que puedan ir a alguna universidad.

-¿Qué? – volvieron a preguntar los pobres niñitos.

-¿No es maravilloso? ¡Podrán trabajar en otra cosa, y se casarán! ¡Cinco bodas! ¡Es tan lindo!

-Seis, Saori. ¡Te olvidas de la nuestra! – reclamó Julián.

-Sí, seis bodas. ¿Pero por qué se tiran al suelo, chicos? ¡Hay que celebrar! ¿Chicos? ¿Se durmieron?

Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Los días maravillosos.

Era el primer día de las clases. La señora Jenks llegaría a las ocho en punto, así que la idea era desayunar antes. Hyoga, Shiryu, Ikki y Seiya bajaron a la cocina a las siete cincuenta, encontrándose con Shun, vestido de punta en blanco con un traje sastre y corbata, dándole los últimos toques a un ramo de flores y una pancarta que decía "Bienvenida, Señora Jenks, de su alumno SHUN".

-¿Cuándo te compraste ese traje? – quiso saber Hyoga.

-El viernes en Nueva York, después de que nos presentaron a la señora Jenks.

-¿Y no nos avisaste que había que vestirse bien? – se quejó Seiya.

-Ustedes son adultos y saben lo que hacen – respondió Shun, pasando su manos sobre su pelito peinado al "langüetazo de vaca". – Permiso que me voy a recibir a la profesora.

Los otros tragaron como pudieron y fueron con Shun, decididos a no dejar que el tal Andrómeda se luciera más que ellos.

La señora Jenks llegó puntual; era una venerable ancianita de cabello blanco y sonrisa cálida, delgada y muy derecha, nada de frágil, eso sí. Los saludó con un apretón de manos, recibió feliz las flores y alabó la pancarta. Shun estaba feliz, hasta que se dio cuenta de que la pancarta había sido cortada a la mitad y sólo se leía "Bienvenida Señora Jenks". Buscó con la mirada al culpable, pero sólo se encontró con cuatro pares de ojos que imitaban su mirada inocente.

Se dirigieron a una sala acondicionada especialmente, donde los esperaba Saori que les dio un discurso y se fue.

-Mis queridos alumnos – dijo la señora Jenks -, estoy muy contenta de tener la oportunidad de ayudarlos. Empecemos con unas preguntas para evaluar lo que saben. Primero una fácil. ¿Cuál es la capital de Grecia?

-¡Atenas! – contestaron a coro, hasta Ikki, que pensó que el asunto no sería tan terrible.

-Muy bien, niños, pero necesito que levanten la mano para contestar... segunda pregunta, ¿cuántos lados tiene un cuadrado?

-Cuatro – respondió Shun.

-Muy bien, jovencito. A propósito: debo decir que me encanta tu ropa; ustedes saben que la vestimenta que usan demuestra cuánto respetan a su profesora.

Los otros chicos hicieron propósito mental de comprar trajes formales.

-Tercera pregunta: ¿cinco por tres?

Silencio.

-Vamos, alumnos. ¿Cinco por tres?

Más silencio. Shiryu levanta tímidamente la mano.

-¿Tres? **(**_Este es el razonamiento que siguió Shiryu para decir que cinco por tres da tres: él imaginó cinco caballeros de bronce que intentan vencer a tres caballeros dorados. Los cinco de bronce pelean contra los tres dorados , éstos vencen a los de bronce, los de bronce invocan a Athena, tres de los de bronce se sacrifican para vencer a los dorados, quedan dos de bronce vivos, y más Athena, da tres. Obvio._**)**

-No, lindo, es una multiplicación. Habrá que repasar eso. Otra pregunta. ¿Cómo se llama a los huesos de la pierna?

Silencio.

-¿Cuántos continentes hay? Dime, Seiya.

-¿Qué es un continente?

-Oh, vaya... ¿Alguien puede nombrarme un pronombre personal? – los chicos niegan con la cabeza - ¿Y un sustantivo? – vuelven a negar - ¿A cuántos grados hierve el agua? ¿Cuánto mide un ángulo recto? Chicos, chicos, chicos... hay mucho que hacer. Saquen un cuaderno y escriban...

Ikki levantó la mano.

-Dime, Ikki.

-No tenemos cuadernos.

-Oh, lo olvidaba; yo los tengo, igual que los lápices. Shun, por favor, reparte.

-El favorito de la maestra – se burló Seiya en voz baja.

-Profesora, Seiya se burla de mí – acusó Shun. (_Shun no estaba siendo necesariamente un acusete; pudo haber considerado que si la profesora no castigaba a Seiya, entonces Ikki lo haría. Y las consecuencias podrían ser desastrosas...__**)**_

-Muy mal, Seiya; escribe cien veces "no debo burlarme de mis compañeros".

-Ya, profesora – respondió Seiya, aparentemente resignado, y comenzó a escribir.

La señora Jenks escribió algo en la pizarra ese día, explicó un poco de matemática y los hizo resolver ejercicios hasta las nueve de la noche. Ninguno reclamó; lo veían como un asunto de honor.

Cuando la señora Jenks se fue, Seiya le dio un golpe en la nuca a Shun.

-¡Acusete! Ahora no tienes a la señora Jenks que te defienda...

-No, pero estoy yo – dijo Ikki, pegándole de vuelta a Seiya.

Después, Hyoga fue a comprar un traje de etiqueta junto a Shiryu para las clases, Ikki fue a repasar las tablas de puro orgulloso (las del dos y del tres... el pobre Fénix no entiende los números, si fuera por él los mataría a todos) y Shun fue a hornear un pastel para la maestra. Seiya quedó aturdido hasta el día siguiente a las siete y media cuando Shun lo despertó para que se bañara porque olía a rayos.

En la segunda clase ya todos – menos Ikki – estaban de punta en blanco (Shiryu se apiadó de Seiya y le compró ropa). La señora Jenks les entregó una prueba, y la mejor nota fue de Shiryu, que lucía unas hermosas ojeras porque se había quedado en vela estudiando. Ella lo alabó profusamente. Shun lo miró con envidia...

Fue un año durísimo. Clases de las ocho de la mañana a las nueve de la noche, las horas de comida también eran clases de cultura general y buenas maneras; incluso ellos preparaban la cena, ya que la señora Jenks aprovechaba de darles clases de cocina. Después, tenían estudio individual hasta las once, por lo menos, aunque Shiryu seguía despierto a veces hasta las cuatro de la mañana. Su orgullo lo obligaba a resaltar.

Hubo varias pruebas, siempre eran descubiertos cuando intentaban hacer trampa, vicio en el que todos caemos, excepto rocas inconmovibles como Shiryu y Shun.

Shiryu se distinguió como el más listo, ya que estaba todo el tiempo estudiando. Shunrei incluso viajó desde China para ayudarle a repasar (ella ya había salido de la universidad... estudió enfermería. Qué tierno.)

Hyoga, por su parte, se reveló como todo un artista, poeta, músico y declamador. Tenía una buena voz y una actitud natural sobre el escenario. Era capaz de hacer aflorar sus emociones en las actuaciones, sabía manejar su cuerpo y tenía una gracia especial para moverse. Además, estaba más rico que el pan con chancho, perdón, era muy apuesto.

Shun se dedicaba a sobarle el lomo a la maestra (o sea, hacerle la pata; o sea, halagarla), porque tenía obsesión con caerle bien a la viejecita que era como la abuela que nunca tuvo.

Seiya fue el payaso del curso; no podía evitarlo, era su naturaleza. Se reía en clases, hacía caricaturas, bromas, de todo para hacer reír a los demás y ganarse algunos castigos. Miho lo aconsejaba, pero él no hacía caso. El único ramo en que destacaba era Golf, pues su entrenamiento con el "meteoro pegaso" le daba una pericia y una habilidad inigualables. _**(**__Aprendían golf porque era un deporte individual; como eran cinco, hubiera sido complicado entrenar con otros deportes que requieren equipos. Por eso, aunque ella hubiera preferido que aprendieran ajedrez, tuvo que decidirse por el golf. __**)**_

Ikki sólo estudiaba lo mínimo para sacarse una nota superior a Seiya, pero no le gustaba verdaderamente ningún ramo, hasta que la señora Jenks los llevó a un taller y les mostró el Maravilloso Mundo de la Mecánica. Recién ahí se interesó por linduras tales como los ángulos, las potencias, las fórmulas y la energía. En cierta forma, los motores le recordaban los volcanes. De esta manera, y gracias a la Física, Ikki se reconcilió con la matemática.

Así fue como estos lindos niños llegaron en tiempo récord a cubrir los nueve años que les faltaban de educación. Tuvieron su ceremonia de graduación e incluso se armaron un anuario.

El último día de clases los caballeritos se reunieron para realizar la tan ansiada convivencia de fin de curso. En un clima de paz y armonía conversaron acerca de los sucesos de ese año, los problemas, conflictos y soluciones; además, comieron como sabañones, se atracaron casi hasta el punto de vomitar y se dieron el gusto de tener su primera borrachera cuando se hubo retirado la profesora. _**(**__Si no estás acostumbrado a tomar, medio vaso de vino te emborracha. Eso es lo que tomaron los caballeros. Entre los cinco no alcanzaron a terminarse la botella de vino que les había regalado Saori. Y eso que la botella era de medio litro.__**)**_

En este estado etílico escribieron este anuario. Y como dice el refrán, "Los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad"

_Aclaración: El anuario fue escrito por Shiryu en computador. Él puede estar muy ebrio y no saber lo que escribe, pero igual lo escribirá correctamente. No puede evitarlo._

Anuario: (sin fotos, obvio)

Nombre: Hyoga Kido.

Este patito, perdón, santito, se caracteriza por ser muy independiente, ser aparentemente frío y calculador, y llevarse mal con el simpático Ikki.

Apodo: Rubio, teñido, pato, patito, ganso, gansito, ganso congelado, pato a la naranja, cubo de hielo, refrigerador, metrosexual.

Frase típica:1) Mi mamá decía... 2)¡No te vayas, mamá! 3) Mis alfombras sí combinan con mis cortinas.

Regalo útil: una foto de su novia que no se gaste de los besos que le da, y un diccionario con tallas para Ikki.

Sueño: Ser actor, ser rubio natural, poner una fábrica de helados de pato, ganarle a Ikki en las vencidas.

Nombre: Ikki Kido.

Este pollito, perdón, fénix, es el matón del curso y les quita la colación a todos, menos a su hermano.

Apodo: Bully, abusón, pollo, pollo al spiedo, rostizado, pajarraco, candycandy. **(**Era una ironía. Ikki no es parecido a la dulce Candy, excepto, quizás, en su afán de ayudar a su hermano.**)**

Frase típica: 1)Soy un solitario,2) cállate, Hyoga, 3)¿estás bien, hermano?

Regalo útil: una foto de su novia que no se gaste de los besos que le da, un pasaje a Asgard, y un diccionario con tallas para Hyoga. Y una peineta no estaría mal.

Sueño: Asustar a alguien, inyectarse bótox ©, vivir en Asgard en un palacio sin adelantos tecnológicos, un chaquetón de piel para aguantar el frío (su umbral de tolerancia al frío es muy bajo.)

Nombre: Seiya Kido.

Este personaje alegra la clase con sus preguntas ingenuas sobre la vida. Nunca olvidaremos cuando nombró a Grecia como un planeta nuevo.

Apodo: Pegaso, caballo, pony, payaso, pagaso, chistín, chico, pulga atómica (sigue siendo el más bajito del grupo)

Frase típica: 1)Mi hermana piensa que..., 2)no entiendo, profesora, 3)¡Yo no fui!

Regalo útil: una foto de su novia que no se gaste de los besos que le da, unas pastillas de relajación muscular, un libro de chistes, neuronas que hagan sinapsis más seguido. _**(**__Cuando Seiya leyó esto, preguntó ¿qué es sinapsis?__**)**_

Sueño: Casarse con Miho para al fin debutar (como marido, se entiende). Y que la gente entienda sus bromas. Ah, y que la profesora no lo culpe por todo.

Nombre: Shiryu Kido.

El señor aquí presente se caracteriza por su amplio vocabulario, su erudición e inteligencia, y por tener siempre la razón, menos con Shunrei, porque en ese caso ella tiene la razón.

Apodo: Lagartija, stripper, chino, shunreio, hippie, sabelotodo, nerd, Sócrates, sometido.

Frase típica: 1)¿Cuándo me he equivocado? 2)Mi novia me ayudó a estudiar anoche 3)Shunrei, tírame un besito

Regalo útil: una foto de su novia que no se gaste de los besos que le da, y un bálsamo desenredante.

Sueño: Ser científico o escritor o ingeniero (le da para todo eso), que su novia lo deje salir a jugar con sus amigos.

Nombre: Shun Kido.

Este jovencito es conocido por acusar a todo lo que se mueva para congraciarse con su seudo abuelita, perdón, su profesora. También es conocido por coquetear con todo lo que use faldas desde que descubrió que es matador. _**(**__Eso sucedió cuando oyó los gritos de las admiradoras en el Torneo. Desde entonces que le cuesta mucho decirle "no" a una mujer. Claro que todas se creían "la primera", por la cara de niño bueno que se gasta.__**)**_

Apodo: Brote de lechuga, arrastrado, regalón, nerd, infiel, casanova, guat'e foca.

Frase típica: 1)Mírelo, profesora...2)Muy bien, señora Jenks, yo la apoyo. 3)No es mi culpa ser tan lindo.

Regalo útil: Una novia nueva (June rompió con él después de que se destapó el escándalo de las tres Gracias), un hermano menos hablador, un estómago nuevo.

Sueño: Paz en el mundo, una novia comprensiva, que se acepte la poligamia y que la señora Jenks sea su abuela de verdad.

Epílogo:

Shun entró a estudiar Leyes yCiencias Políticas en una prestigiosa universidad y se convirtió en un estupendo diplomático. A muy corta edad logró el cargo de secretario de la Organización de Naciones del Mundo y viajó por el mundo promoviendo la paz. Se reconcilió con June, que se había convertido en una famosa tenista, y se casaron. Tuvieron dos hijos. Uno de ellos fue santo de Athena.

Seiya se convirtió en Gerente General de la Fundación, se casó con Miho muy joven y tuvieron tres niñitas. Se dedicó sobre todo a conseguir jóvenes que pudieran entrenarse en Grecia, y él mismo siguió una carrera de Kinesiología para ejercer mejor su labor. Miho fue una feliz ama de casa y devota madre y esposa. Después siguió una carrera de gastronomía y abrió varios restaurantes.

Shiryu pudo haber entrado a cualquier carrera pues era bueno en todo, pero le encantaba la filosofía, así que estudió eso en Francia. Al mismo tiempo siguió cursos de literatura, mientras Shunrei se preparaba en terapias alternativas. Escribieron un libro de autoayuda que fue todo un éxito, después comenzaron con un pequeño programa de televisión en una provincia de China. Este programa fue muy exitoso, lo transmitieron a todo el país, y ambos se convirtieron en personalidades de la TV. Después vinieron más libros, la consagración internacional, el imperio... Shiryu y Shunrei conquistaron el mundo. Ah, se casaron mientras estudiaban y tuvieron diez hijos. Dos de ellos se entrenaban en el Santuario.

Hyoga siguió la carrera de Arte Dramático y llegó a ser considerado el sucesor del gran Terry Granchester (¡Terry! Ese nombre produce escalofríos. ¡Terry! Era el actor más legendario de esos años, ganador de siete premios al talento interpretativo y autor de varias obras de teatro y guiones de cine.), tanto por su personalidad reservada como por su talento interpretativo, porque a Hyoga no le costaba llorar; le bastaba con recordar a su mamá, y ahí tenemos el mar de lágrimas. Actuó tanto en cine como en teatro. Fler se convirtió en modelo de alta costura y tuvo una importante carrera sin caer bajo la sombra de su glamoroso novio. Se casaron después de que Hyoga se ganó tres premios de la Academia, y adoptaron un niño de cada continente.

Ikki no quiso estudiar en la universidad, sino que buscó trabajo en un taller de reparación de autos porque quería ser mecánico-sexy. Así mantenía su independencia. **(**Ikki despreciaba los inventos del siglo XVI en adelante, pero sostenía que los motores no eran invento, sino obra de arte.**)** Hilda se enfureció, porque dijo que una sacerdotisa de Odín no podía casarse con un simple mecánico. Así que lo tuvo de amante. Todos los años él le proponía casorio y ella se negaba. Aceptó recién cuando nació el decimocuarto de sus hijos.

Saori siguió siendo secuestrada cada dos años, pero su marido Julián era lo bastante hábil como para salvarla. Tuvo dos hijos que, para intranquilidad de sus padres, eran simples mortales. **(**De hecho, los niños salieron demasiado normales. Tanto, que Saori desesperó y los llevó al sicólogo, pensando que unos padres demasiado divinos habían dañado las autoestimas de sus hijos. Pero nada; lo que pasa es que después de haber estado rodeada de gente que lanza poder, salta, muere y se recupera, lee la mente y es perseverante a más no poder, un niño normal le parecía inquietante, por decir lo menos.**)**

Y esto es todo cuanto puedo decir de ellos.

Fin.

Notas al pie:


End file.
